sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Busenari Light Finder
Busenari Light Finder is a ritual in which the quester attempts to enter the Godplane and assume the role of Busenari to reenact the myth Busenari Finds the Light, in which she looks after the heavenly cow herd. Benefits The benefits you can select are: *Gain a herd of cows Death of some cows in the ritual can influence how many are rewarded. If no cows die, this will reward 100 cows. *Strengthen the quester (improves leadership and food) *Gain a treasure associated with Busenari. *Help our pastures. (Removes grazing stress) *Gain blessings. Improves clan mood. Not available if negative mood results occur during ritual. *Protection from the cold and winter. Must choose to and succeed in North, to fight the Cold Sun in the ritual to choose this blessing. *Aid Beren when dealing with Redalda, whose image he saw in the mirror. Requires plot event and perhaps Skyward Path, and potentially taking the cows to Elmal. Quester The ideal quester for this ritual has high skill in Leadership and Food, and worships Busenari. Regardless of skill, the quester must be a woman. As with all rituals, success depends on choosing options that the quester is good at, not on faithfully reenacting the myth. Dialogue finds Busenari's daughters in a chilly pasture. Wolves howl and snarl in the distance, hungry for their flesh. #Attack the wolves Combat based choice vs Duel test. War Magic aids choice. #Find the bones of dead cows to make them whole. Food Based choice vs Divine test. Pastures Magic aids choice. '' #Make a deal with the wolves ''"Bestskill" vs Customer. It appears this choice picks the Best Skill the quester has. One known skill that qualifies for this test is Bargaining. Wolves can agree honestly or you can sometimes detect their lying and choose a different choice in this quest section. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. #Sing the cows a calming song. "Bestskill" vs Divine test. It appears this choice picks the Best Skill the quester has from some set. Skills that are known to qualify are Food, Leadership, or Poetry.(Unclear what skill combo is Poetry) Pastures Magic aids choice. ---- The sun plunges from the sky and falls into hell. Confused and frightened by the dark, the herd breaks up. Busenari's daughters scatter in all directions. How does get them back? #By cowing them Intimidation vs Fear test. Likely Combat + Diplomacy based choice. Harmony Magic aids choice. Unsure if there are negative consequences to this choice. #By promising them a new way. WedCultures vs Skepticism test. Likely Diplomacy + Lore. Ritual Magic aids choice. '' #By Inspiring them ''Oration vs Fear test. Possibly Leadership + Lore choice. Harmony Magic aids choice. #By reassuring them BestSkill vs Fear test. Food is one known skill type that can qualify as BestSkill available. Harmony Magic aids choice. ---- Ice comes to the pasture, killing the grass. Even the Cold Sun vanishes from the sky. Where does lead the herd? #Skyward, to the Sunpath Magic based choice vs Darkness test. Ritual Magic aids choice. #South, the Right Direction BestSkill vs Elusiveness test. Food is one known skill to qualify as BestSkill. Wilds Magic aids choice. #Toward the sound of hooves Exploring vs Elusiveness test. Likely a Combat + Bargaining test. Wilds Magic aids choice. #Occasionally, go North to fight the Cold Sun is given. Combat choice vs Duel test. War Magic aids choice. Required to choose and succeed in to be able to choose the Protection from the Cold Sun reward. ---- leads the daughters of Busenari to a verdant valley. There Gamari greets them. They ask Gamari where their home is. "Everywhere" she says, "for you are now free of your former pens, which were a prison." The daughter of Busenari do not seem as pleased to hear this as Gamari is to say it. #Heal those among the daughters who are hurt. Magic choice vs Divine test. Ritual Magic.aids choice. #Take the daughters to be received by Elmal. Leadership choice vs Resentment test. Harmony Magic aids choice. Might be better to pick Elmal over Nyalda if your quester is an Osara worshipper. #Take the daughters to Nyalda. Leadership choice vs Resentment test. Harmony Magic aids choice. Might be better to pick Nyalda if your quester is a Nyalda worshipper. #Urge Gamari to give the daughters her joy in wandering. Diplomacy choice vs Bullheadedness test. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. '' '''Note:' Like most rituals, not all of the dialog options will be available to each quester. They seem to be controlled by something, but it is not entirely clear what this is. However, almost all options have some chance of success. Category:Ritual Category:Ride Like the Wind